leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krufix/Reflection.
A pointless nostalgia journal here. It's been 7-8 months since I took up league of legends. I remember I came in just as the Xerath patch rolled out. My first exposiure to LoL was this video by TotalBiscuit http://youtu.be/E27z6A8L0bM I didn't understand it at all. To me he kept walking around in circles doing nothing and commenting on it "Oh see I got a bit of damage there." Or "Oh no I didn't mean to do that." While doing exactly the same thing. (It didn't help that he was playing Karthus, the one who's most used animation consists of him slightly raising his staff and easilly missed to this who didn't know what they were watching.) A few days later I found out that 2-3 of my friends played LoL and another had just started that day, and they were all too enthusiastic to tell us all about their favourite things about LoL. The one which had just started even uploaded a video of his 3-4th game (who is probably now going to murder me for showing what he was like when he first started). To me the video was: The Adventures of and his allies , against , and . Another week later when I could upgrade my computer past 514mb of RAM I started playing. While it was downloading and installing I went on a wiki rampage, clicking every link I could see, researching everyone and everything in the game. Linking the characters to my past experiences I got Karthus mixed up with Swain, Shaco mixed up with Teemo (and then with Akali), and Warwick mixed up with ChoGath. I got about half way through the character pages on the wiki before it was ready to play. Other noobish mistakes included; not understanding how ratios and scaling worked, to me all damaging abilities were enhanced by ability power and auto attacks and ONLY auto attacks were enhanced by attack damage. And refusing to play any Damacian champion because they were all egotistical war mongerers (which continued all the way up until Shyvana came out, who I liked). A lot has happened since I started. The reason for this looking back blog is I just completed somewhat of a goal I set myself when I started. To own every character. Yep. I now have all the champions in my arsenal, with enough RP saved for Varus when he comes out. I have spent a lot of money on this game, easily £200 in skins boosts and champions over the time I've been here, and to be honest.. never regretted it. LoL is an amazing game I'll still be playing for a long time, just.. spending less money on it now that there's hardly anything left to buy. I've taken a huge shine to supports, especially Karma and Nunu, but can play pretty much everyone as a support if needs be. Other characters I like are tanky: ChoGath, Jarvan, Malphite, Singed etc. To me now it feels like a new chapter. ---- Do share your personal experiences throughout your LoLing. Any nostalgic moments for you? Category:Blog posts